Pool, sunscreen, and love
by DigitalAnimeFox
Summary: Awww! This is a very cute Kouyako. Even though you may not like this couple...you'll think it is adorable! Just like all my other fics! Izzy agrees to go to the pool with his friends...everything seems perfect to Izzy as he spends time with Yolei...until.


Me: It's me!  
Matt: Whatever...  
Me: What do you mean WHATEVER!  
Matt: I mean...whatever...  
Me: Hmp!  
Izzy: looks up from his laptop don't get mad Sonja...  
Mw: Thanks Izzy! You're such a sweetie pie! Well as I was SAYING glares at Matt I'm going to write a special fic today! This won't be my usual Mimato...  
Matt: Blush I still stand that I don't like Mimi!  
Mimi: Blushing too I stand that I don't like Matt!  
Me: Ugh...whatever...anyways...this will be a different couple! One that I have really come to LOVE! Kouyako/Miyshiou or to put it bluntly...IZZY AND YOLEI!  
Izzy: WHAT!  
Sora: Come on Izzy I think it's cute!  
Tai: Laughing For once it isn't Sora and me!  
Sora: And what's wrong with that!  
Tai: Laughing nervously No...nothing...  
Joe: Izzy needs a little romance in his life for once...  
Izzy: Blushing madly I don't think that...  
Yolei: ...  
Cody: Are you ok Yolei? Waves hand in front of her face something's wrong with Yolei!  
Davis: Who cares about her...what about me! Sonja when are you going to write a fanfic with Kari and me as a couple!  
Me: Because I totally disagree with that pairing Not totally...but it isn't my favorite I'll only write one if one of the readers likes the way I write and asks me to write them a personal fic about certain couples and...  
Davis: Okay I get your point!  
Me: sigh now it's time to do my disclaimer...everyone goes and hides  
Tai: Under the kitchen table...with Sora ^_~  
Izzy, Yolei, and Cody: Behind the couch  
Joe and Davis: Holding on to pillows to protect themselves by the computer desk  
Matt and Mimi: In the closet  
Me: Sees everyone is protected sigh I DON"T OWN DIGIMON! Crying, breaking the TV, ripping remaining couch pillows, screaming, and...you get the point sigh Ok! Smiles everyone can come out now!  
Tai: Sonja do you HAVE to become so violent!  
Sora: You do that every time you do a Digimon disclaimer...  
Izzy: You went through two TV's, four lamps and a half because you didn't fully break one, six pillows, one couch, a roof, carpet, most of these items are from when I wrote Promises a stove, and need I go on...  
Me: Glare you're really pushing it Izzy...  
Cody: Are you on medication?  
Me: No I'm NOT on medication...Hey! Where are Matt and Mimi?  
Yolei: ...still a little shocked that I'm writing a Kouyako  
Joe: I presume there still in the closet...  
Me: I'll get them out later...you can only open it from the outside. I'm so evil, but I had to throw a Mimato in somewhere! ^_^ Let's start with the Kouyako!  
Izzy and Yolei: Blush  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Izzy Izumi slowly opened the blinds in his room. Warmth filled the room gradually as he turned on his computer and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was an early Saturday, and Izzy had just woken up. He slowly walked to his computer, and within a quick minute he was on the net. His eyes just stared at the screen while he made no movement. His fingers would usually be typing away, but this was just one of those days. He had nothing to do. That was his life. Izzy let out a small sigh and left the untouched computer alone as he walked out of his room. "Good morning son! Did you get a goodnight's sleep?" Izzy's mom was hovering over a stove cooking what smelt like eggs. A small sizzling sound echoed through Izzy's ears as he took a seat at the table. His mom had one of those warm perfect morning gleams on her face as she hummed a strange tune she would usually make up in her head. Izzy remained silent, not bothering to answer his mother's question. She slowly walked over to him with a plate of eggs and bacon and placed it in front of him. "Is something wrong?"  
Izzy poked at his food. "No mom, just slightly bored." He continued to poke at his eggs and let out a small sigh. "I'm not hungry. Sorry, I'll eat later."  
His mother looked at him strangely. "Ok..." she grabbed the plate and returned to the kitchen. "At least drink your milk."  
"Alright," Izzy replied as he grabbed his glass of cow juice and drank.  
"Oh Izzy! Some girl called this morning!" Mrs. Izumi started to fill the sink with warm water as she prepared to wash the dishes. "I think her name was...Yolei."  
Izzy chocked on his milk and began coughing. He looked at his mom. "What did she want?" he asked curiously.  
"Um? Let me see?" His mom put her hand upon her cheek thinking. "Something about meeting a few friends at a pool around eleven." She looked at her son. "Maybe you should call her?"  
Izzy looked at his wristwatch. It was 10:45. He got up from his seat and grabbed the phone in a quick second.  
A few rings sounded before a feminine voice answered, "Hello?"  
"Um...hello," Izzy replied a little unsure that the voice belonged to Yolei. "Is Yolei there?"  
A silence followed until he heard the woman on the other side scream, "YOLEI! PHONE!"  
"Coming!" came Yolei's voice in the back. Izzy heard a little stumbling before he heard her yell in the phone, "Hello!"  
"Uh...yeah...Yolei?"  
"This is she..."  
Izzy smiled. She seemed so hyper in the morning. "This is Izzy..."  
"Oh! Izzy! I'm surprised you woke up!"  
"What do you mean?" His face went into a confused state.  
"The first time I called, your mom tried with all her might to get you up, or that's what she told me!" She began to laugh.  
Izzy looked at his mom and raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm out of bed now. What's this I hear about assembling at a pool?"  
"Oh! Well Tai and everyone is going to the pool on the east side of Odiaba, and you were the only one that probably didn't know. So I called to ask you and...well...you wanna come!"  
Izzy thought about it for a second. "Sure...I can't perceive why not. What time again?"  
"Oh I was just about to head out! We're all supposed to meet at eleven, and if I leave now I'll be there in fifteen minutes!"  
"Well maybe I'll see you outside since you pass my apartment anyway."  
"Oh that's great! See you then!" Yolei hung up and Izzy followed.  
Izzy ran to his room and changed into some baggy cargo shorts, a white shirt, and an orange over shirt. He then ran to the bathroom, ran a comb through his red hair, and grabbed a towel. He ran back to his room and searched his drawers for his swimming trunks.  
Mrs. Izumi watched her son run back and forth and had to know why he was in a hurry. "Izzy...dear...where are you going?"  
"Oh mom! Well I'm going swimming and have to meet someone on the way."  
"Who?"  
"Just Yolei." Izzy walked up to his mom, kissed her on the cheek, and sped out the door.  
Mrs. Izumi smiled and sighed. 'My little boy's all grown up! That Yolei sure is lucky!' she thought as she walked back to the kitchen.  
  
Izzy waited on the curb for Yolei to arrive. In about five minutes of waiting, he saw her walking with T.K and Cody. They decided to walk together, since all three of them lived in the same apartment building. "Hi Izzy!" Yolei screamed as she ran up to him, and he waved to her. She wore a purple sundress with matching sandals and had black sunglasses on top of her head. "I'm so glad you waited!"  
"Sure Yolei. Anytime!"   
They waited for T.K and Cody to catch up to her. "God...Yolei...you sure...do run...fast." T.K bent over trying to catch his breath. Cody was doing the same thing.  
"Sorry about that! I just wanted to get to the pool as fast as I can!" She smiled widely.  
T.K glared at her evilly. "Well Izzy isn't the pool!"  
Yolei blushed slightly. "Yeah but..."  
"Don't argue you guys...let's go." Cody walked on ahead while the others followed.  
  
The air was warm, and Yolei was skipping happily ahead of everyone. Izzy couldn't help but smile at her radiance. He was looking at her the whole way to the pool. They soon arrived; they could see Tai, Sora, Kari, and Davis talking by the side of the pool not noticing things around them. T.K opened the gate slowly to allow everyone in. They all walked quietly up to the group, and T.K got a sneaky plan. He told everyone to stay back as he tiptoed to the small grouping. Izzy wanted to bust out laughing as he watched the young boy go behind Kari and gave a little push. A huge splash followed immediately after. Everyone started laughing madly.  
"T.K! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Kari splashed some water out of the pool at him.  
T.K continued to laugh as he responded, "I'm sorry! It was just so tempting! Hey at least you were wearing your swimsuit!" He stopped his laughter as he grabbed Kari's hand. Tai and Sora exchanged glances before pushing T.K in! Another huge splash filled the air. "HEY! Why'd you do that! I'm still wearing my clothes!" The teen boy began to shiver in the cold water.  
Everyone was laughing hard. "I'm sorry T.K, but it was just so tempting!" Tai yelled, mocking the excuse T.K used on his sister. He held his stomach in laughter. But Tai soon found himself in the cold water. He surfaced and looked at the person who pushed him in. "SORA!"  
"Sorry Tai! But that's what you get!"  
"Hey you did it too!"  
"Yeah, so! Here let me help you out." Sora grabbed Tai's hand and began to pull him from the water, but Tai smiled and pulled her in.  
"TAI!" She began to dunk him under, and Kari did the same to T.K.  
Yolei laughed and walked to one of the tables that surrounded the pool and began to unzip her dress. The fabric fell off her body and revealed a light purple two-piece swimsuit. Izzy began to gawk as his eyes bulged. "What are you looking at Izzy?" Startled, Izzy turned around and saw a dripping wet T.K with a funny grin on his face.  
"Nothing!" Izzy laughed nervously. "I was just..."  
"Looking at Yolei...hmmm?" T.K eyed Izzy as if he could see through his mind.  
"No...I was just looking for the bathroom so I could change." Izzy smiled nervously.  
"Oh ok! It's this way!" T.K dragged Izzy away.  
"What was that about?" Cody stared after the two boys. He shrugged and grabbed a book from his bag.  
"Aren't you going to swim Cody?" Yolei looked over the little boy's shoulder as he placed himself in a chair.  
"No. Maybe later." He opened his book and began reading.  
Sora, Tai, and Kari began to have a small water fight near the shallow end of the pool. Davis grinned and did a huge cannonball in the water splashing all three of them. When he surfaced, three angry faces stared at him, and then Davis found himself being attacked by huge waves of water. "How do you like this Davis?" Tai pushed water into his little 'Tai double'.  
Davis disappeared under the water and swam to the edge of the pool. He crawled out of the water and began chocking. "You guys...are...evil..."  
Everyone began to laugh. "Come on Izzy! Let's hit the pool!" T.K ran out of the men's room and to the swimming pool. Izzy trudged along, but he was a little distracted by Yolei.  
"Hey Yolei...aren't you going in?" Izzy tried his hardest not to stare at her long.  
"Sure...I was just waiting for you!"  
"You...you were?" Izzy felt his stomach tie.  
"Yep! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged Izzy to the pool's diving board. "You know Iz. I'm surprised that you didn't bring a computer here." She smiled at him.  
"Well...yeah...um...yeah," he spoke in sputter. Her smile was gleaming and made him weak in the knees.  
She looked at him strangely. "Are you ok?"  
Izzy laughed slightly. "Um...yeah." He felt like an idiot, which was odd for him.  
Yolei laughed. "Ok...come on then! Let's go on the diving board!"  
Izzy watched her climb on the board and do a perfect swan dive into the water. When she surfaced, tiny trinkets of water highlighted her face. It wasn't like him to fall for a girl, but Yolei was different. She was pretty, smart, and he fell for her. He smiled as he climbed the diving board. He dived into the pool and swam to the shallow end where Yolei was waiting. "Nice dive Izzy!"  
Izzy smiled. "Thanks...I usually don't swim much."  
Tai looked around. "Hey where are Joe and Matt?"  
T.K was holding onto Kari so she couldn't swim away from him. The teen boy looked at Tai and smiled. "Matt is in New York and Joe is studying as always!"  
Sora became confused. "New York?"  
T.K laughed, "Yeah...Matt said it was a tour for his band, but the main reason I think was that he wanted to see Mimi!"  
Tai laughed along with T.K. "Oh yeah! I forgot that he liked her. God! Who would have guessed?" Sora dunked Tai under. The fuzzy brown head surfaced and chocked. "What was that for?"  
"Don't make fun of them Tai! I think it's cute!" She smiled and swam away from him. Tai followed in pursuit.  
"Hey Izzy?" Yolei tapped the boy on the shoulder.  
"Yeah Yolei?"  
"Um...the sun is starting to heat up...and I forgot to put sunscreen on..." She blushed a little at her idea. "I was kind of wondering if you could...you know...help me...apply it?" Izzy's eyes widened. He started to heat up and his mouth went dry. All he could do was imagine his hands on her body. He shook his head to clear the thoughts.  
"No?" Yolei watched as Izzy frantically shook his head.  
"Huh?" Izzy stopped and looked at her. "Oh no! I would love too!" He felt like slapping himself.  
"Oh!" Yolei smiled. "Ok! Come on!" She swam to side of the pool and got out of the water. Izzy followed her and watched as she dug through her bag for the magical lotion. He thanked God over and over again in his head. Yolei walked a clear spot on the ground and placed a blanket down. She daintily placed herself upon it and smiled as Izzy nervously approached her. "Here Izzy!" She held out the sunscreen to him. "Just apply some one my back and legs ok!" She turned and lain on her stomach. Izzy gulped hard and bent down on his knees. Yolei reached behind her neck and pulled her long hair to the side. Izzy opened the bottle and slowly poured its liquid content in his hand. He stared at her back and smiled. He placed his hands on her back gently and ran his hands up and down her back gradually. A joy filled his body and decided to give her a small massage while he had the chance. Yolei shivered with delight as the red head started to massage her. She couldn't believe that he agreed to do this. She giggled a little as Izzy reached her neck. It seemed like it would go on forever.  
"You enjoying that Izzy!"  
Shocked, Izzy and Yolei looked toward the pool. Tai, Sora, Davis, T.K, and Kari were hanging on the edge of the swimming pool, smiling. Cody looked up from his book, blushed at the scene, and stared back down at the written words. Tai lifted his hands in a thumbs- up. Sora and Kari began giggling, while Davis laughed madly. Yolei grew furious. They were destroying her perfect moment. "Don't mind them Izzy...please don't stop."  
Izzy blushed and smiled. "Sure Yolei..."  
"And I can do you next!"  
Izzy became stunned. "Wha...huh?"  
Yolei giggled a bit. "After you're done with me...I can apply sunscreen on your back." She lifted herself to his ear and whispered, "and a massage!" Izzy blushed madly again and nodded slowly. Yolei giggled again and laid herself back down on the blanket.  
Tai and Sora smiled as they watched Izzy do what he always wanted to do. They knew that he had a crush on Yolei, and they got a nice plan to get them together. Izzy and Yolei finished applying and massaging sunscreen to each other and went back in the pool. The group stayed at the pool until it became a little late in the afternoon. Tai winked at Sora and announced his leave. "Um...guys...Kari, Sora, and me have decided to leave."  
Kari looked a little confused. "We did?" Sora swam over to Kari and whispered their reason. Kari smiled and nodded her head. "Oh yeah! I forgot. Um...T.K...come with me!"  
T.K looked at her and smiled. He jumped at the chance to go with her. "Sure Kari!"  
Davis glared at him and jumped in. "If Kari is going...then I'm going too!"  
Kari sighed and nodded. She didn't really want him to come, but she needed everyone to leave but Izzy and Yolei. Cody looked at everyone and at the sky. "I guess I can leave too. I can walk with T.K back to our apartment." He grabbed his stuff.  
Yolei pouted. "Guys! Why? I want to stay!"  
Izzy smiled. "Don't worry Yolei. I can stay if you want."   
She smiled and nodded, "Thanks Izzy."  
  
Tai and everyone else, minus two, walked away from the pool. "That turned out better than planned!" Tai gave Sora and Kari a high five, while Davis, T.K, and Cody went clueless.  
  
Izzy and Yolei stayed at the pool for another three hours before deciding to go home. Izzy jumped at his perfect opportunity and offered to walk the purple haired beauty home. Yolei smiled and accepted his offer and left the pool. On the way to her apartment, the two talked blissfully about the Digiworld, computers, and theories. Soon after though, Izzy and Yolei stood in front of her door. All their conversations on the way over went silent, and Izzy wanted to kill himself. Of all times to be stupid, it had to be now. He looked at Yolei and smiled. "So..."  
She smiled back. "Um...I had fun!"  
Izzy laughed a bit. "Me too..." He looked at her and smiled.  
"I better get inside..." Yolei turned to her door, frowned, and slowly opened it. Izzy began to panic. He didn't know what to do! He was always smart but never at moments like this. Izzy tapped Yolei on the shoulder. She smiled to herself and turned around. To her surprise, when she turned...she found her lips to his! Izzy didn't actually plan it to turn out that way. All he wanted to do was kiss her on her cheek! But he figured his aim was off and...  
Yolei's mind raced! It was like her dream come true! Her and Izzy...Izzy and her! She didn't want it to end...but it did...to quickly. Izzy stared at her blushing like mad. He felt ashamed yet good at the same time. He looked away from her. "I'm...I'm sorry Yolei. I'll leave." He turned around and started to walk. He frowned when he heard her door close. He had been an idiot! How could he ever look at her ever again! Not to be able to look at her pretty face was like hell to him. He continued his journey to the elevator. He pushed the down button and waited.  
"Izzy?" His eye's widened and turned around. His gaze fell upon a blushing Yolei. "Izzy...why are you leaving?"  
He looked at her with all kinds of emotions filling him. "I thought..."   
She smiled and leaned into a kiss on his lips. She lifted herself away from him in a moment. "What do you think now?"  
Izzy smiled. "Prodigious!" He grabbed Yolei by the waist and in as quick as their kisses have been...they were locked in another...longer one.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Sigh so sweet!  
Izzy and Yolei: BLUSH  
Tai and Sora: Awwwwwwwwww!  
Me: It took longer to write this than I thought...I didn't know how to end it...I was also busy on a Takari fic that I am writing to someone...To Yuki: Your Takari fic that I'm doing for you is well on its way! It is great...trust me!  



End file.
